


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Lost Light

by Rosencrantz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Lists, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write to you, hunched over my desk, asking what we are all asking - where is Drift and Ratchet? As of MTMTE #50, I still do not know. I worry about them.</p><p>Here is where they might be.</p><p>
  <b>EDIT after #51: Nailed it.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Lost Light

Like me, you've probably been wondering where Drift and Ratchet have been since Empire of Stone. 

Here are some ideas, current up to _More Than Meets The Eye_ #50:

DRIFT AND RATCHET ARE:

  * Stranded on a desert planet.



Drift looked around, servos planted on his giant thighs. He would have breathed that healthy (maybe) atmosphere in deep if he was a breathing being. There was nothing as far as either 'bot could see, just vast tracts of unspoiled wilderness. Behind them, the wreck of their ship was smoking. Something exploded deep inside.

"Should we repopulate the species?" he asked.

Ratchet threw a rock at his head. "Go away."

  * Stuck in space traffic.
  * Hedonia.
  * Anime convention.



Drift looked around with glittering optics. "I have never felt more like I belonged."

  * So completely lost.



Drift was passive aggressively meditating on forgiveness after Ratchet yelled at him, again, for saying they should stop at the nearest star station and ask for directions. They were in star systems now that Drift had never even heard of.

"I know where I'm going!"

"Yelling at me isn't getting us back to the Lost Light any sooner and will only serve to make our auras that much more negative," said Drift, zenfully. His optics were dramatically offlined. The tip of one of his head points was bent where he'd gotten a head full of ceiling from trying to 'help' Ratchet navigate.

"Go get something out of the airlock," snapped Ratchet. The warm fuzzies of friendship had worn off.

"I'm not falling for that again."

  * On an adventure with the Doctor.
  * Risa.
  * The smallest, saddest, combiner.
  * About to land their ship on the DJD.



**Author's Note:**

> Good taste kept me from making a 'Drift is dressed up as Sailor Cybertron' joke which this does not count as.


End file.
